


Goodbye

by kittleimp



Category: Oneshot - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittleimp/pseuds/kittleimp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While I enjoy my life here in this world, I have to admit that I still hope that I will open my eyes one morning to find that I am back home. This house is not my home. In fact, it won’t be my house for much longer either.</p>
<p>This is my goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Fair warning, this reads like a suicide note. It was not my intention, but I don't want to trigger anyone.
> 
> This is based on the game [Oneshot](http://oneshot.cu.cc/), which is an amazing game. It is a short play so I think that everyone should go on and play it. Please also check out the contest page that it links to, as Oneshot is currently competing!

My name is Niko and I have been alone for some time now. Years ago I was someone important, someone to be loved by all. I was their savior. Our god helped me return the sun to the world. Everyone smiled and the plants grew again. Somehow, things seemed okay again. Everyone honored me, or perhaps they were honoring the god, but through me. The sweetest thing was the understanding. It was okay that I didn’t exactly share in their joy. While the sunshine made the world more pleasant, it wasn’t my home. It still isn’t.

I have forgotten the smell of Mama’s pancakes. They were different, filled with nuts and covered in natural syrup instead of the flavored stuff they serve here. That is only one of the memories that I’m losing from home. Where was the coat closet where we used to play hide-and-seek, in the hallway or the entry? Was my room blue, or green? Did I paint it pink?

Not knowing hurts my heart, so I try to push it away from my mind. I have a new house now. While I enjoy my life here in this world, I have to admit that I still hope that I will open my eyes one morning to find that I am back home. This house is not my home. In fact, it won’t be my house for much longer either.

I have lived here long enough to see the citizens begin to combat the destruction that previously seemed unstoppable. They rebuilt, restart, and renew the world around them. Not only that, but they are expanding. A new area has been added past the cliffs. It is built of vines and natural life. All of that is so rare here, so the addition brought much excitement. Below that is the fifth area, one at the bottom of the cliffs. It is a rocky, peaceful place where streams flow freely.

None of these are home.

This is my goodbye. I will be leaving soon, one way or another. Everything was okay for a long while, but eventually I found myself feeling lonely. Our god has stopped talking to me. It is time to go home somehow.

This isn’t a sad thing! I don’t want to go away forever, I just would rather be... not here. I have hurt enough. My home, the real one, exists only in my dreams. Death won’t bring my closer, so I will go to bed tonight and sleep forever. If my home is in my dreams, that is where I intend to stay. Hopefully if I leave this goodbye then nobody will worry. Eventually maybe someone will remember me. I was helped by many letters along the way.

Thank you for making this world a nice place for me. It is as close to my home as you could have made it, which is a kindness that I had not anticipated. I hope you live on with your sun forever, even if that is impossible. All of you deserve it. Goodbye, my friends.

Goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to imagine that Niko goes to sleep and instead of never waking up, they simply wake up in their home world.


End file.
